Stacey Gang Meet: Tenchi Gang
by I-Crave-The-Cheese
Summary: No Need For Common Sence!


Stacey And Gang Meet:

TENCHI GANG!

Today, we find the group comforting Stacey for the loss of her favorite green Tiara.

Stacey: Stupid Heero! Why did he have to go and shoot it (another story, I mean it! Go read it!)

Angela: It's ok, I am sure he was sorry after you blew the planet up!

Ashlynn: So, how are we here right now?

Blaire: We just are so, deal with it! Do you have any complaints?

Angela: I DO! Why am I in another story where Stacey will just take all of the things that I say to her and put them in her story……. Ah… AH… AHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

*Looks down at a huge mess of snot and boggies on her leg*

Angela: Ew…… See what I mean?

Blaire: I have an idea Stacey, why don't we go find a Japanese tempel in this small Texas city, and go pray for it!

Stacey: You mean that? We really can?!

Blaire: I don't see why not?

*Stacey looks at the faces of her friends for approval (Even if they don't show it, they are still going :oP)

Stacey: Thanks guys!

*They search everywhere!!!!! Finally, a shrine!*

Angela: Yeah! We found one… in Texas *Reaches for her eye to make it twitch*

Blaire: Look at all of those steps! How are we supposed to get up there? I think wee should just pray for it somewhere else!

*Angela, Blaire, and Ashlynn turn around to head home when they see that Stacey isn't moving*

Stacey: But.. But guys……. *chin wobble*

Angela: BLAIRE! What did you do!!! Kleanex! Kleanex!!!

Ashlynn: Do you want me to sing you a song? Hush little baby don't you cry… why? Momma's gonna buy you a…What? If that….

Blaire: I am soooo sorry! Please please don't cry!!! We'll go! We'll go!!

Stacey: Aw! You guys are so sweet to me! Thanks!

*They begin to make their way up the steps (AGH!) Stacey is on Angela's back at the threat of crying again*

Angela: Why do I have to carry you?

Stacey: I was tired

Angela: YOU ONLY CLIMBED 5 STEPS!!!

Stacey: Um… Guess I shouldn't have worn flip flops… anyway, this feels vaguely familiar… ah… I don't know why though.

*Angela gets a cold shiver down her back for some reason and begins pondering the weather*

Blaire: Hey look!!! We made it!!

Ashlynn: We did?

*Angela plops Stacey down on the ground where she wobbles a minute for balance*

Blaire: Only a few more steps!

*One…. Two….. BANG BOUNCE OOH AAH!*

Angela: OH NO!!! Stacey!!!!!!

* all of the girls run after the tumbling Stacey, who is now rolling down the stairs*

*About 30 Minutes later* Angela is carrying Stacey on her back once again*

Angela: So, tell me again… why did you fall?

Stacey: I was so tired! My feet just couldn't carry me anymore.

Angela: Well, I know how your feet feel!!

*They reach the top again and they drop Stacey off on a bench*

Blaire: Sure is beautiful here!!

Ashlynn: Where did they get an incline like that here?!

Angela: Dunno *Plops down on the bench, next to Stacey*

Ashlynn: Where is everyone?

Blaire: You've got a point! There isn't anyone here!

*They look around, looking for any sign of life. Angela gets up and drags the sleeping Stacey over to the prayer box thingy (I am not sure what to call it but, you probably get my point)*

Ashlynn: What are you doing?

Angela: Priest or no priest, we came here for a reason and I didn't drag Stacey all this way for nothing!!

*Angela grabs Stacey and props her up onto her feet and rings the bell stick thing. This wakes up Stacey and she semi-wakes up*

Stacey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blaire: What's up? Angela coughing again?!

*They look at Stacey to see her pointing at a woman*

Angela: Oh! So someone is here! Maybe you can…. Can……

*angela goes pale. The woman has half of a body that seems to be connected to the wall*

Angela: WHERE IS YOUR BODY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ryoko: Oh…. Um…. Here *She steps all of the way out of the wall*

All Girls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

*Tenchi runs up to them, carrying his sword*

Tenchi: I heard screams!! Are you ok?!?! *looks at the situation* Oh… Ryoko

*Ryoko disappears from the wall and reappears on Tenchi's shoulder*

All: Wow….. I WISH I COULD DO THAT!!!

* All of the girls run to meet Ryoko*

Ryoko: Uh oh… You all want Tenchi, don't you!!!!! You can't have him!!!!!!

*She "creates" her light sword*

Ryoko: Stay back!

All: TOO COOOOOOOOOOOL!

*They still run towards her*

Ryoko: WHAT SORT OF EVIL IS THIS?!

*She disappears just as the girls reached Tenchi, not noticing that he was beginning to back away from the girls. Too late! They all run smack into him! JYA BANG (My new word, Angela!). Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone run outside to see what is with all of the commotion (Washuu is busy in her lab). Aeka goes over to the pile and pulls off the girls from Tenchi.*

Aeka: Get off of poor Tenchi! I cannot have a damaged husband!

Stacey: *Gasp* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD MARRY THIS SLEEZEBALL!! He is a total player!!!

Aeka: WHAT?!?!?!?

*Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Sasami go inside and bring out what seems to be popcorn. Driven by the sweet smell, the girls leave Aeka and Tenchi to eat the popcorn. They pull up lawn chairs and sit to watch the show*

Aeka: You saw HER again!!!

Tenchi: Aeka, what are you talking about?

Aeka: That demon woman!! RYOKO!!

*Munch munch "Hey this is good!!!!! JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!!" "Shut up Stacey!!" "Sorry Angela…"*

Aeka: How am I supposed to marry you? It's like you just don't care anymore!

Tenchi: Aeka…

Aeka: Hush! Let me get my word in! You are of Jurai blood and that means that… That we are supposed to be together. I won't let the demon come and take you away from me!

*Sob sob sob "This is so sad! Blaire, could you hand me a tissue???" Munch Munch sob sob munch sob*

*Tenchi turns to look at the line of women watching the show*

Tenchi: AAAAAAAAH!!!! Are ALL women the same?!?!?!?! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

*With that, they are all teleported to an unknown area*

Angela: Ok, I am officially freaked out!

Kiyone: Don't worry, it's just Washuu's lab.

*they see that Tenchi is shaking in fear*

Mihoshi: Hello?! Tenchi! She said it was just Washuu's lab!

Tenchi: That's what I'm, afraid of!!

Aeka: And another thing!….. Did something change? ANYWAY! You need to stop seeing her! It's her or me!

Stacey: OOOOOOOH! That is harsh!!!

Aeka: Well… Tenchi?

All girls: Yeah! Well?

*Tenchi shakes even more than before*

Tenchi: I won't choose between you two! This is ridiculous! 

Stacey: OH! Rejection! That has to hurt!

Voice: SILENCE!!!

Ashlynn: God?

Voice: No!!!!

*a young woman floats in on a small chair with long red hair hanging onto the floor. She gets off the chair and walks over to the group*

Washuu: I am Washuu! I am the most brilliant genius ever! And, I have brought you here!

Stacey (who is very tall): Who is talking? I hear it but, I do not see anything? Where is this strange voice coming from?? God??

Washuu: Down here!

Stacey: OH NO!!! DOWN! That's not good! Satan is trying to talk to me!!!!!!

Washuu: Would you just look down?!

Stacey: I will not be tempted by your evil ways!

Washuu: *Sigh* OH! HOT GUY!

*Stacey looks down*

Stacey: OOH! Where? Where? AAAAAH! *she looks at Washuu* Wow… Satan is a woman!

Washuu: Why did I bring you here?

Stacey: To punish me for all of my sins? Wait! You can't, perfection has no flaws!

Angela (Who has been making her eye twitch the entire time*: Stacey! Would you hush it! It's just yada yada bleck with you! Now, be quiet!

Stacey: …… *looks around, smiles evilly, and runs off*

Washuu: Good… Now! I have brought you here to run tests! I will need……

Mihoshi: EVERYONE SCATTER!!!!!!

*All of the Tenchi gang runs off, knowing what will soon come*

Washuu: I was hoping we would have to do this the hard way! Mwahahaha! Send the drones in!!

* a line of robots come in with nets*

Angela: Oh no! *Pulls Tenchi's sword from his pocket and lights it* I must use the force!!!!

*Angela begins doing her dance moves, while dropping down the number of druids.*

Angela: I need back up!!!!!!

*There is a huge booming sound, like a stampede when suddenly, a herd of Stacey's can be seen*

Washuu (Who didn't notice the herd): Haha! Girl who can light the sword! You will be my first to catch!! Mwahaha….. Whats that noise?

Staceys: Hehehehehehehe Here we come, here we come! Hehehehehehe!

*the tenchi gang come out of their hiding to see what is happening. The Staceys begin fighting off the many drones and they keep coming, along with the Staceys. Finally, the drones are all destroyed. Everyone looks at all of the Staceys.*

Staceys: HIIIIIII!

*Angela makes her eye twitch*

Ashlynn: What's going on?!?!?!?!?!

*One Stacey emerges among the group.*

*Real* Stacey: I am the true Stacey. I found a cloning device! Hehehehe, guess it really is attack of the clones, huh? 

All Staceys: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Angela *eye twitching severely, without here hand helping it this time*: Greeeeeeeeeat…. They find themselves hilarious.

*Mihoshi goes over to a couple of the clones*

Mihoshi: Well, can she feel it when I do this to you *She kicks one in the shin*?

Stacey 548: No

*Kiyone comes over*

Kiyone: How about this? *Punches one in the face*

Stacey 832: OUCH!!!

Stacey 649: HEY!! You can't just be going around punching and kicking whoever you want!! Let's get 'em!!!!

*The Stacey's All combine their energy to form…. "MECHA STACEY"!! They power up their "Mecha Stacey Energy Blaster"

Angela: Oh man… not again.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Stacey: Hey! We didn't get cute guys! Boo!!


End file.
